


Te voy a recuperar

by Multishipper22



Series: Élite one shots [3]
Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Lumuel, Luzman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Relationships: Lucrecia Montesinos/Guzman Nunier, Lucrecia Montesinos/Samuel García
Series: Élite one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759891
Kudos: 3





	Te voy a recuperar

Me sentía un poco tonto estando escondido detrás de un árbol,pero era la única manera en la que la podría ver. Allí estaba ella,sentada en aquel banco,esperando al tonto de su novio.

Jamás me perdonare por haberla perdido. Me comporte como un completo idiota con ella y la perdí. Perdi a mi reina. Sin embargo,haría todo lo posible por recuperarla. No me importa que este con el tonto de Guzman Nunier. Lucrecia Montesinos volvería a ser mi chica como que me llamo Samuel García.

Y no pude soportarlo más. Salí de mi escondite y fui hasta donde estaba ella. Necesitaba que hablemos.

-Samuel,¿que haces aquí?-me pregunto en cuanto vio que me sentaba a su lado.

-Necesito que hablemos,Lu,por favor-le suplique.

-No hay nada de que hablar. Lo nuestro ya termino. Estoy con Guzman ahora.-me dijo.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por que estas con ese. Ni siquiera te gustaba.-Y era la verdad. A ella jamás le gusto Guzman más que como un amigo.

-Ya lo dijiste,no me gustaba. Eso era en el pasado. Ahora las cosas cambiaron,Samuel y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer-Ella me miro duramente.

-Entonces dime que es lo que él tiene que yo no tenga-le pedí.

-Él siempre esta para mi,no desaparece como tu lo hacías y sobre todo,él no me engaño con Carla Roson,¿O ya se te olvido eso?-me pregunto haciendome recordar las tonterías que hice en el pasado.

Si,era cierto,la había engañado con Carla,pero era joven y no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Lucrecia. Me confundí con Carla y luego descubrí que la única que estaría por siempre en mi corazón era aquella hermosa castaña.

-No,no lo olvido y jamás me perdonare por lo que te hize. Yo te amo de verdad y juro que hare lo que sea por recuperarte. Ya lo veras,seremos felices juntos de nuevo-le asegure.

-Ay,mi rey...-suspiro ella.-Ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles,pero tu tiempo ya paso y yo...yo ya no te amo.

Estaba mintiendo. La conocia como la palma de mi mano y sabía cuando ella mentía. Aún me amaba tanto como yo a ella,pero estaba tan herida que trataba de olvidarme estando con otro,pero yo no dejaría que eso pase. Volveríamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase.

-Te voy a recuperar,te lo prometo.-le dije.

-Samuel,ya vete. Vendra Guzman y no quiero problemas-me dijo mientras se aseguraba que su novio no estuviera por ahí cerca.

-Ok,pero ya lo veras. Tu relación con Guzman no durara. No lo amas como me amas a mi-le dije mientras me levantaba del banco.

Cuando volvi a mi escondite,pude ver como Guzman finalmente llegaba y tuve que soportar ver como se besaban y se sonreían. La sonrisa de ella no podía ser más forzada. Estaba claro que no lo amaba. Los vi irse caminando de la mano. Definitivamente arreglare esta situación y ella ya no tendría que fingir que esta enamorada de la persona equivocada. Ella y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Tal vez no hoy,pero algun día tendremos nuestro final feliz.


End file.
